<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spice Up Your Life by HedwigsTalons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677205">Spice Up Your Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons'>HedwigsTalons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dress Up, Gen, Spice Boys, Spice Girls References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get an invitation to a fancy dress party but everyone is less than impressed by Gordon's costume idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spice Up Your Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, uh.  No way.  I don’t care how much time you spent sourcing the outfits Gordon, I’m not wearing it”</p><p>“Spoilsport.”  Gordon pouted at his eldest brother.  “C’mon Alan, help me out here.  Penny’s fancy dress parties are legendary and if this doesn’t fit the brief of iconic pop I don’t know what does.  It’ll be fun.”</p><p>For once though, Alan was of the same opinion as his eldest brothers.  He slouched back against the sofa and folded his arms.  “No way, it’ll be humiliating.”</p><p>“What will be humiliating?”  </p><p>No one had seen Kayo enter the room.  They had all been far too engrossed in picking over the costumes.  Costumes that barely seemed to contain enough material to cover two brothers, let alone four.  Scott made a hasty attempt to shove the bag of outfits under the table out of sight.  The assembled brothers, both physical and holographic, shifted guiltily under her gaze. </p><p>“Um, nothing.”  Virgil responded.</p><p>“Virgil Tracy, you never could lie.”</p><p>She prowled closer to the table then lunged for the bag.  Scott tried to stop her but only succeeded in spilling leopard print and polyester over the floor.  She picked up a short, pink mini-dress.</p><p>“Well this doesn’t look practical for field work and pink really isn’t my colour” she examined the garment critically, turning it this way and that under the lights.</p><p>“It’s not for you” Gordon grabbed the dress and chucked it at his youngest brother.  “It’s for Alan.  Baby brother.  Baby Spice.  It’s for Penny’s party.”</p><p>Kayo snorted as the bizarre selection of clothes suddenly made sense.  “You lot are going to Penny’s party as the <em>Spice Girls!</em>  This I have to see.  So who is who?”</p><p>“See guys, Kayo thinks it’s a good idea.”  Gordon collected up the scattered costumes and started handing them out.  “Scott is Posh, obviously.”  A short black cocktail dress sailed across the room.  “Virgil is Scary” a leopard print play-suit was destined for the second oldest.  “And I’m Sporty.”  The tracksuit he claimed positively crackled with static.</p><p>“Hey,” growled Virgil.  “What makes me Scary?”</p><p>Gordon just rolled his eyes.  “Bro, have you seen yourself before your first coffee?  And anyway, you can’t compete against an Olympian for the title of Sporty.”</p><p>“You seem to be a costume short.  I’m pretty sure the Spice Girls had five members originally.”</p><p>“I already sent Ginger Johnny’s dress up in the last supply run.”</p><p>“Don’t call me Johnny, and I hardly think this qualifies as a dress” the so far silent space brother chipped in, waving a small bundle of red, white and blue.  “You do realise I own t-shirts that are longer than this, right?  I’d rather risk offending Lady Penelope by not going at all than take part in Gordon’s hare-brained plan.”</p><p>An evil glint appeared in Kayo’s eye.</p><p>“You know, I rather think I need to see you all dressed up.  Just to get the full effect.  Maybe take some pictures for the family album.”</p><p>There were four vehement refusals.  </p><p>Her voice took on a low and dangerous edge.</p><p>“Put them on or I will personally make sure your next physical training session leaves you crying.” </p><p>Eyes widened at the threat.  None of them doubted she would carry through on her promise.  Only John retained an air of calm, 22,000 miles of distance tended to give one a feeling of security.  Kayo turned to the hologram.</p><p>“You too, space boy.  Wear the flag dress or I will make sure you get no bagels for a month.  And if you even think about setting off the emergency alarm to try and get out of it, It will be two months of cornflakes for you.”</p><p>The brothers knew they were beaten.  </p><p>Shirts were shrugged off and dresses pulled on.  Gordon started to doubt the wisdom of his plan as the shiny tracksuit gave him three static shocks just while getting changed.  Scott and Alan tugged awkwardly hemlines that barely covered their modesty while John was very carefully keeping his bottom half out of holo-shot.  Even Virgil, who had got off comparatively lightly, looked like he could have cheerfully murdered his aquanaut sibling.</p><p>Five faces glowered as Kayo took a series of snaps.</p><p>“Please can we change back now?” Alan pleaded.  </p><p>“Sure you can.  I think I’ve got enough evidence of my Spice Boys” she said, waving the camera around.  “Next physical training session is still going to be tough though; those legs look like they could do with some attention.  It’s not often I get to see quite so much of them.”</p><p>If the others had looked annoyed with Gordon before, they were positively fuming now.  Kayo sailed out of the room leaving the brothers to exact their revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>